


Sleeping On The Sidewalk

by izzy_dnb



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Music, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_dnb/pseuds/izzy_dnb
Summary: Writing an album had never been an easy task but at least she did not have to write about love and pretty cloudy days...Until now.Sarah Jane is a lyricist and compositor who has to work with John Reid the new Liz Arendt's manager. On the way she'll have to deal with a set of four boys recording their own album.
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. White Christmas

" Thank you all ! You've been a terrific audience ! Have a good night and don't forget to cause trouble ! "

The crowd was cheering as loud as they could, as the blonde haired girl left the stage holding middle fingers in the air. With a tired smile on, she took the towel a roadie handed to her and went backstage high fiving her backing band. Entering her dressing room she saw a middle aged man on the small couch with a notebook on his lap.

" Ah, the journalist is that right ? Wilson ? " She asked as she sat on a chair not so far away from him.

" Yes, Thomas Wilson from The Daily Mirror 

\- Will it take long, I have a party waiting for me in some club.

\- A few minutes.

\- Okay, go on. 

\- Well... For the last two year you've been on the road, performing all around the world with your album Damage, tonight was the last show of this tour. Are you going to miss it or are you relieved it's finally over ?

\- I love performing in front of people, always did, always will. I'm afraid I might get bored back in London.

\- Aren't you excited to go back in the studios ?

\- It takes days to record a single song so no, it's not my favorite part of the process.

\- Alright...You've been quiet about the riots and demonstrations that happened is front of Hammersmith Odeon when you performed there, what can you tell us about it now it's been almost a year. " 

She scratched her nose searching for a good answer.

" They're hysterical parents who think I'm the one putting rebellious ideas in their children's mind when they're the one who can't give them enough credit and care." She could have easily said but what came out was. " I don't give a fuck about those morons, next question"

She watched the journalist write what she just blurted out down.

" In your song Twisted Swine, you sing "They believe in me as I believe in god". These lyrics are one of many that bothered. What did you mean by those words ?

\- Someone hasn't done his homework. I didn't mean anything by them. You should ask my lyricist."

°°°°°

Pacing in her living room, Sarah Jane was still waiting for Elizabeth's call. She was supposed to give an interview and since the singer had the bad habit to give too much informations to journalists, she was anxious. Being the lyricist, she did not tour with her and the band. She was fine with partying in London and not being in the spotlight especially since the riots but not being able to stop the singer from insulting the press was stressful. Malcolm sure wanted her to stay in the character but as her manager he also wanted her to sell records. With her childish attitude she could easily blow everything up.

" Stop pacing and call McLaren, she probably called him first. " Said the man lying on the velvet couch.

" Go home ! I told you there's no messing around tonight I need to talk to this bloody singing idiot. Plus, Malcolm doesn't take her calls at night because she's such a pain in the ass.

\- If you're going to behave like that perhaps I should head home.

\- That's what I just told you to do. "

The phone finally rang and Sarah Jane answered immediately, signing to the poor bloke to go away.

" So how did it go ?!

\- It was great, the audience loves me. 

\- I was talking about the interview.

\- It went well don't worry.

\- Did you said anything about the riots ?...

\- I avoided the question okay ? I'm a grown adult SJ I don't need you to act like you're my mom, I already have Malcolm for that...Anyway, aren't you glad I'm back in the motherland ?

\- Of course I am, it's been a while.

\- We could hang out at your place and eat marshmallow, what do you think ? "

That made the black haired girl smile slightly. Elizabeth, even though she had become a rock star, was still very into girl's night and little celebrations. Sarah Jane knew perfectly well that her friend was supposed to attend a party tonight but that it wasn't something she actually grew to enjoy through the years. 

" Are you sure you don't want to act like the punk you should be for once ? At least for the press.

\- I have enough of all of this..."

Everything froze for a minute for SJ. 

" What do you mean you have enough ?

\- I want to be genuine SJ, I want to be able to talk as I would actually talk, to dress as I would dress. I have enough of being a doll Malcolm dresses up like he wants to. I'm not some rebellious kid trying to tell her parents they're idiots, not anymore. I'm almost 25 and I'm still singing that I hate school...

\- You don't like my lyrics anymore ?

\- You're a great writer, but damn why can't we do something else ? We've known each other since I was 18. Since then you've wrote my songs, you composed everything, and I appreciate it but I need something new. It doesn't mean I want to get rid of you, I don't want anyone else to write for me. I want you to write romance, I want you to compose beautiful arrangements, I want...I don't know. I love jazz, you could do jazz right ? 

\- You're asking me...To do jazz ? You've been singing about murders, men who are pigs, sex, party and drugs for years and you now want me to do jazz ?! 

\- I have already talked to Malcolm.

\- You have ?

\- Yes, and I've fired him !

\- You fired...What ?!

\- I've contacted a new manager and he's really into my new project ! I'm going to be me SJ, finally !

\- Could you slow down and tell me who the hell you contacted without telling me ?

\- John...drum roll....

\- Quick Liz !

\- Reid.

\- John Reid ?

\- John Reid.

\- John...Reid ?

\- Yes I know ! Impressive right ? And you thought I couldn't manage my career by myself !

\- I need a drink...

\- We have a meeting with him next week ! 

\- What about your audience ? What about what they want ?

\- I've been thinking too long about what people wanted me to be SJ, I still want rock'n roll but I want it differently that's it. You should be supportive.

\- Well you just told me you wanted to cancel the whole album I wrote for two years while you were having fun on tour how do you want me react in any other way than be angry at you ?

\- I'm sorry you are disappointed but there's no turning back. "

°°°°°

The taste of cheap whiskey on her tongue went away as she ate the little heart shaped chocolate piece she found in a bow in one of her cupboards. Her future was now so uncertain, she would have to rewrite an album just because a stupid lass wanted to sing about love and how cute poney were. It felt so wrong. They would probably lose a lot of money.

It was December 1975 and the woman who sang her songs suddenly wanted to become Bing Crosby.

Jazz...She could not possibly compose jazz after years of hard rock. How was she supposed to do that ? 

She was 27. In only three years she would be 30. That was already scary enough but now her career could disappear with her youth ? Sarah Jane felt desperate. 

Feeling the frustration inside of her turn into another one of tantrums, she threw her glass across the room. 


	2. Cherry Bomb

" Come on sweetheart what do you want to drink? You seem exhausted !

\- That's because I am. I don't want a drink, I just came here to work.

\- In a bar, in the middle of the night ? What do you do for a living ?

\- Nothing that you might be interested in. Now let me be and go hit on some other girl please.

\- Come on.

\- We're not in some kind of movie, what you're doing right there, it's not cute, it's super annoying and creepy so bye bye."

Sarah Jane nodded as the guy finally left her alone. She chewed on her pen as she looked at the notebook on the table. This whole album thing was stressing her out more than it ever did. John Reid was nice, at least he was to Liz, because she wasn't the one working on writing and composing. He was indeed, a good manager, but he kept on calling and showing up at her appartement asking about how she was making progress. The truth was, she wasn't. She wasn't making any progress because she couldn't find anything inspiring to write about. First Liz said " no swearing" then she said " no politics" then " no mention of drugs" then she wanted her to write some ballad. It felt impossible for her to write a ballad. It was Mars and she hadn't compose anything in three month. John was very much annoyed with the current situation, and he made clear on several occasions that she could be fired anytime. All of that, was pretty stressful. 

Liz Arendt, on the other hand, was living her best life in her big house with her two giant dogs and Andrew, her new american boyfriend who suddenly had become her fiancee. He was a moron. 

There she was, in a bar, trying to compose a song about whatever love was. Perhaps a drink would help her after all ? No! It wouldn't. She would get drunk and would have to explain what happened to Reid in the morning, as if he was her dad. 

You think you can control every step that I take

from Paris to the bar 

smashing what I thought to be my fate

But you know sir, he crushed me long before you did

She shook her head drawing a little devil next to what she just noted. 

°°°°°

Her head resting on the top of the piano, Sarah Jane kept on playing the same note over and over again, feeling herself drowning in madness. She could easily give up and get a degree in literature or whatever. She could go back to be the obedient girl her parents always wanted. These thoughts were pretty depressing. A small grin suddenly appeared on her face.

That was the kind of mood you could write a song in.

°°°°°

Lying down on her couch, Sarah Jane felt, for the first time in almost four month, very relaxed. She had finally given lyrics to Liz this week and was waiting for her respond to it. It was called "Sir", she hadn't composed any music for it yet. John sarcastically congratulated her when she told him. It was kind of shame that she had met him professionally, otherwise they probably would have been friends. He was fun that was for sure but as a manager, he was a pain in the ass.

Hearing someone knock on the door, the dark haired girl got up and went to open it. There was Liz wearing a pink fur coat that almost swallowed her by how big it was. Her wavy blond hair were significantly longer than the last time they had seen each other.

" I need you to write a love song."

Sarah Jane frowned wondering where that was coming from.

" Didn't you like the song I gave you ?

\- It was nice, really ! But it felt like a break up song !

\- What do you mean? It's a song."

The blond woman came inside the appartement and poured herself a glass of water as SJ close her door.

" Andy thought I was breaking up with him when he saw it.

\- I literally wrote that, how could he think that it came from you?

\- He's sensitive.

\- He's an idiot.

\- Could you make a pretty love song so that he understands that I'm deeply in love with him ?

\- I don't want to.

\- But I do. And I'm the one who's going to be singing it so you could at least try.

\- There's so many other thing to sing about in life and you want to talk about that?

\- Yes, because it's great. Everyone does it except from me.

\- You never asked before ! You knew what I was like when we started !

\- We grew up ! I'll get married in four month ! I want people to know that I'm happy, and a grown woman.

\- No, you want your " Andy" to feel wanted because he can't stand that people might think anything bad about him.

\- You wrote a break up song, that I will sing even though I'm am an engaged woman !

-Nobody cares Elizabeth ! 

\- That's where you're wrong ! While you're here, partying, taking every drug known to men, sipping your whiskey, I'm out there, tracked down by paparazzis and journalists wanting to drag me down because of everything I might have said or you might have wrote. It's exhausting SJ. I just want to feel at peace.

\- I'm sorry about that. I really am. But in order to do what you're asking me to do, I would need years. It doesn't come naturally to me.

\- You prefer to write about parents being held on a cross ? 

\- It's easier.

\- Well this whole thing could be good for you then, because you're not supposed to feel like that at 27.

\- You don't get it.

\- No you're right, I don't. What I know is that you have to do a love song. I don't want twenty tracks on this album, ten might even be enough. I just want something that sounds like me. John had an idea. 

\- Of course he had.

\- He thinks we should go somewhere peaceful, both of us. I'm not a fan of the idea of leaving Andy alone for some time but I think it could be really good for us. I would very much like to see you compose for once. I never did. And it would help you to understand so that the songs might be more accurate."

The songs would be more accurate ? As if every album she had done weren't.

" I can't wait to hear the music for "Sir"...We're attending The Manor Studio on Sunday. I'll see you then."

She was in some kind of dream and was going to wake up right ?

"Sir" wasn't even a break song.

°°°°°

The car ride had been very awkward. Andrew had insisted on taking both women to The Manor for some reason. He tried a few time to make conversation with SJ but she simply rejected him. She did not trust his intention toward Liz one bit. Andy was an actor, he had the lead part of a soap opera for two years before screwing it all up. He was found overdosing in a club eleven month ago which led him to be fired from the show he was on and having his whole reputation destroyed. He had slowly become a nobody, until he started dating the blonde singer. Sarah Jane couldn't help but think this boy was going to break the poor girl's heart by killing himself with drugs again. 

Of course SJ would have been a hypocritical if she actually said any of these thoughts out loud because she truly has been unstoppable for some time. And the time in question, was not so long ago.

When they were finally arrived, she took her suitcase with her before watching the two lovebirds making there long goodbyes. 

°°°°°

The dark haired woman unpacked her stuff quickly so that they could get to work as fast as possible. She took a moment to observe the small and cold room in which she would be staying. Taking her notebook and a pen, she got out of the room and started to head to the places where she was told the piano was. The manor wasn't as scary as she thought it was going to be, it was even really cozy. The hallways were dark, but nothing to be afraid of. Hearing a voice she didn't recognize behind her, she jumped and turned around thinking it was a ghost. Yes definitely a ghost. Nobody alive would actually have that haircut. She took some second to calm herself, letting out a sigh. Her eyes wondered on the young man's body in front of her. He did not move a bit, as if he was the one who had been frightened by the encounter. Perhaps he had been. Something was wrong and she could feel it. The really tall man opened his mouth while slightly frowning his brows. 

" Uh...Well, Hi...I didn't know anybody else was coming here."

Poodle hair examined her with awkwardness in his eyes. 

" I wasn't expecting it either to be honest...I am Sarah Jane by the way."

He kept himself quiet, and it freaked her out a bit. Why wasn't answering instead of watching her as if she was some kind of alien.

" Well...I'm going to work on the piano so...Goodbye mister weirdo."

She turned around and hurried up to the piano room hoping he wouldn't follow her. 

Finally in front of the big instrument, SJ took a deep breath and opened the notebook and put it on the top of it. This musical wooden piece scared her. She had only composed on guitar for years avoiding contact with it for as long as she could. It was actually the first instrument she had learned to play. She sat on the piano seat and played the beginning of Bach's prelude in C major to test the sound of it. Then, she started to play a little something , incorporating the lyrics she had written to it. Not liking it one bit, she let out a frustrated groan before trying again with a new melody.

" What the hell ?!"

She immediately looked up from the piano to see a man standing by the door crossing his arms. He wasn't tall like the weird bloke she had seen earlier but he was very charismatic. That she could say without hesitating. How ? Well it was Freddie Mercury, the front man of the band Queen. It was hard not to recognize him to be honest. The dark long hair, the sharpened jawline, wearing the highest heels in the room. And of cours the unique way of letting everybody know he's here. She had met him at a party a year ago perhaps, she didn't remember this night pretty well but remembered having small talk with him. His work was truly impressive and she always had thought of him as a very talented person.

" What on earth are you doing here darling and who are you ?"

She probably should have felt insulted but SJ felt hurt. She shoved the thought and put on a smirk.

" I'm here to write an album, I guess that's what you're here to do as well."

He frowned at what she said. He tilted his head, visibly not understanding what was happening here.

" I never saw you anywhere.

\- Well actually that's not true but anyway. I am Liz Arendt's lyricist and composer. 

\- You don't seem like it.

\- What do you mean ? 

\- What you were playing, it didn't fit her style.

\- It will."

Freddie kept looking at her as if he was waiting for her to do something. She shook her head challenging him with her eyes. She was angry now. He stood there for a minute before coming further in the room.

" I need the piano.

\- Well, you'll have to wait for your turn.

\- Well, you'll have to change your mind, because I need to practice something right now.

\- You have the ability to wait, don't you ?

\- Actually, I don't, so if you could get out some people here are doing music.

\- And I'm not ?

\- Screaming that your mama doesn't love you isn't really music is it ?

\- Imitating some trumpet is better in your seemingly holy opinion ?

\- Let's hear what you're doing then. "

SJ loved a challenge, but this song, was not ready at all. He was an amazing pianist and her skills had faded with time. Sarah Jane did not take time to practice the instrument since her last year of high school. What if she had forgotten everything she had learned. Anyway, she needed to show him what she could do though. Letting her fingers run down the piano, she tried to make the melody she did earlier a bit more bluesy. The lyrics weirdly fitted this time. Closing here eyelids she tried to feel the moment as she used to as a child but soon she got scared and opened them again to be sure to do the rights notes.

It went smoothly. Euphoria took over her. When eventually she had found the perfect melody, she messed it up and took the song in the wrong key. Anxiety grope her throat and swallowing became hard just as much as singing. Feeling what was coming she stopped and looked at a questioning eyed Freddie. 

" What ? You never mistake perhaps ? 

\- I don't.

\- Isn't that great ?"

She felt so ashamed of herself . Sarah Jane usually wouldn't care about how people might look at her but his face full of judgement made her very uneasy. She got up knowing one of her tantrums was coming. She preferred leaving before making a fool out of herself. Heart beating fast, breathing hard to take, she wanted to punch something real bad. 

Making her way out she bumped into Elizabeth who seemed more than happy.

" Queen is here ! 

\- Really ? Queen Elizabeth the second? That's amazing dear ! I'm going outside !

-I meant the group.."

Shaking her head, Sarah Jane walked faster to escape this place. She needed a bloody cigarette. First day here and already wanting to get the hell out ? Well done.

" Okay, SJ ! Come on let's talk about what just happened !

\- I'm just going for a smoke.

\- No no no, we have to work on that album !

\- Why don't you ?

\- I've got no such talent.

-I don't either when I'm stressed out, so I'm going for a smoke and I'll be back.

\- When was the last time we spent time together ?

\- Goddamn Liz, I'm not leaving this fucking manor, I'm going out for some fresh air ! Now would you please stop bothering me ? Thank you !"

°°°°°

Elizabeth felt really anxious about this whole trip. It was her career that was at stake, but also her identity. She needed to be herself for once and to prove to the world that she had talent, and that she was more than a spoiled child. But she did not care about the stress. She could finally forget about the paparazzis for a while.


End file.
